del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by Linda Gracia
Summary: creo que este famoso dicho resume toda la historia, mi primer fanfic en esta categoria
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Del odio al amor hay un paso

Resumen: Este famoso dicho "Del odio al amor hay un paso" resume todo sobre todo con chicos tan contrarios como Kick y Kendall. Mi primer fanfic en esta categoría por favor lean ok.

Capitulo 1:

Hola chicos, este es mi primer fanfic en esta categoría por favor lean como dije antes y comenten, me encanta esta pareja y me mato de la risa cuando veo Kick Buttowski

"Esto será grandioso Gunther" Dice Kick emocionado

"Ya lo creo" Estuvo de acuerdo Gunther "Como conseguiste los boletos?"

"Tengo contactos" Dijo tranquilo, mientras entraban al cine, iban a ver una película de terror que todo el mundo quería ver, por eso se agotaron tan pronto las entradas y era en 3D, se iban a sentar en medio de la sala cuando Kick choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien

"Clarence que no tienes ojos o qué?" Dijo Kendall que también estaba pasando en esa fila del cine con Reynaldo, Kendall se había manchado un poco la blusa con la soda

"Bueno yo creo que debiste tapar esa soda" Dijo con una sonrisa

"Que gracioso" Dijo Kendall molesta "Ven Reynaldo hay que sentarnos más abajo que estar cerca de él en el cine me trae malos recuerdos, Kick iba quería explicar lo que paso en el cine a Kendall por milésima ves, pero ellos ya se habían sentado más abajo,

"Bueno hay que disfrutar la película" Dijo Gunther emocionado

Kick asintió y se sentó, la película tenia escenas violentas y terroríficas pero había escenas románticas y eso le molesto, le recordaba la vez que beso a Kendall en el cine, de hecho fue en esa misma sala, después de un rato miro a Kendall de reojo.

se veía tan tranquila y linda, debí besarla en la obra pensó, una mala decisión porque ella y su novio estaban con las manos entrelazadas, con la cabeza de Kendall en el hombro de Reynaldo. Eso fue lo suficiente para distraerlo ahora no veía la película solo los veía a ambos con ojos furiosos.

"Viste Kick es obvio que no van a vivir" Dijo Gunther asustado

"Si es genial eso" Dijo Kick distraído, Gunther lo ignoro sus ojos estaban centrados en la pantalla del cine.

Kick pensó Vamos Kick es la película del año, se como Gunther concéntrate en la película no pensó mas cuando Reynaldo se acerco a Kendall y la beso apasionadamente, Kick sin pensarlo mucho agarro sus palomitas y se las lanzo a Reynaldo, Kendall se molesto

"Que tienes, porque nos lanzas canchita" Grito Kendall furiosa y le tiro un puñal de sus palomitas a Kick, Kick agarro mas de sus palomitas y esta ves se las lanzo a Kendall, y así Kick, Kendall y Reynaldo comenzaron a lanzarle palomitas a Kick.

Ahí recién todos los chicos de la sala comenzaron a quejarse, excepto Gunther, no paso mucho para que Pantsy venga.

"Kick sal del cine" Dijo con una sonrisa malvada "Y también esos dos de atrás"

"Oye no se vale Kick comenzó" dijo Reynaldo con voz de niño bueno

"Salgan" Dice de nuevo con su brazo señalando la salida, Reynaldo y Kendall estaban saliendo pero Kick se dio cuenta que era la película del año y lucho por quedarse, pero no lo logro así que le tomaron una foto de identificación para que nunca más vuelva a entrar, Ghunter seguía en la sala no noto lo que pasaba XD.

Kendall sarcásticamente dijo "Gracias Kick, ahora no sabré si viven y has hecho que me echaran del cine", Kick no le respondió se quedo allí sin hacer nada, Kendall tomo a Reynaldo de la mano y siguió caminando para irse a su casa.

"Que me está pasando" Pensó Kick, por un momento pensó que como Kendall le había hecho molestar decidió lanzar las palomitas, pero luego se dio cuenta porque lo hizo, no era por que odiaba a Kendall era por que odiaba que este con Reynaldo, se dio una cachetada el mismo para despertar.

"eso no es posible" Volvió a pensar esto es muy extraño, "necesito hacer acrobacias" dijoantes de subirse a su patineta

Mientras tanto:

Kendall y Reynaldo estaban caminando pero faltaban unos kilómetros y no llegaban caminando, por ahí estaba la biblioteca

"Amorcito, tengo que sacar unos libros de la biblioteca, puedes ir sola a tu casa?" Le pregunta Reynaldo a Kendall

Ella le iba a decir que o la acompañara o termina con el pero estaba muy cansada como para discutir con el que no tenía a la culpa de nada "Si claro"

Reynaldo la iba a besar pero Kendall no se dio cuenta y voltio para irse, Reynaldo entro a la biblioteca.

Esto es el colmo, como me va a preguntar eso, claro que no, siguió caminando, al rato se hizo de noche ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan tarde en la calle y menos por que no conocía bien esta ruta, pensó en preguntar, pero no vio a nadie, siguió caminando por la vereda.

"Oye preciosa" Dijo un chico de 15 años tras ella, ella se voltio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el chico rápidamente la acorralo en un callejón

"Déjame ir o voy a gritar" Dijo, el chico no parecía convencido, ella temblaba de miedo

"Como vas a gritar" Dijo el chico tapándole la boca "Haber como vas a gritar" repitió, el chico comenzó a tocarla, ella comenzó a querer gritar de nuevo, el chico la tenía muy acorralada y aunque gritara era nulo que alguien la escuchara

"Déjame" Grito con lagrimas en los ojos, de un momento a otro apareció Kick en su patineta en el techo que salto del techo y noqueo al muchacho que se desmayo.

"Vámonos antes que despierte" Sugiere Kick para calmar la situación, Kendall asiente limpiándose las lágrimas, Kendall salió primero y Kick voto al muchacho a un basurero y salió rápidamente, Kick pensó en muchas cosas malas que le quería hacer al sujeto pero se calmo al ver a Kendall bien

"Kick" Dijo Kendall "Gracias" Dice y lo abraza

"Poor naawda" Dijo Kick tartamudeando "Bueeno lameento a ver hecho quee te echar-ran "

se siente tan bien el que Kendall me abrase, huele a champú de flores Pensó

Dejo de abrazarlo "Fue culpa de Reynaldo, debió acompañarme a mi casa para empezar"

"Y porque estas yendo por aquí, tu casa queda por el otro lado" Dijo Kick, Kendall enarco las cejas

"Ven" Dijo a Kendall, la tomo de una mano y la subió a su patineta, al estar arriba Kendall casi se cae, Kick rápidamente se sube y la sujeta para que no se caia "Sujétate fuerte" Kendall puso cara de miedo "Y no hare ninguna acrobacia Kendall, calmate" Rapidamente tomo velocidad y llego rápidamente a la casa de Kendall

"Voy a agradecer la acción y voy a ignorar el medio ok" Dijo Kendall, se acerco a su puerta y tomo sus llaves de su bolsillo "Bueno adiós", quería abrazarlo o besarlo de nuevo pero Kick de seguro no iba a querer así que solo entro, Kick volvió a su patineta y fue a su casa

Kendall se baño rápidamente y se metió a su cama, cuando tuvo una llamada a su celular:

"Hola cariñito, llegaste bien a tu casa" Dijo Reynaldo, Kendall se molesto, pero rápidamente se tranquilizo

"Si amorcito llegue en una pieza" Dijo Kendall

"Bueno eso espero" Contesto Reynaldo "Después de la escuela quieres venir a mi casa?" Le pregunta su novio "Necesitamos terminar la tarea"

"Si claro, buenas noches" Le dice, después corta e intenta dormir

Se metió a su cama y pero no podía dormir, le venía a su cabeza esas imágenes del muchacho que la acorralo en el callejon y como Kick vino, noqueo al sujeto y la saco, el fue su héroe esa ves

"Duérmete Kendall", "no seas estúpida" Pensó para sí misma riéndose, ella sabía que estaba ciegamente enamorada de él temerario, pero ella más le interesaba estudiar y ser alguien en la vida. Recuerda la ves que Kick la beso en el cine y después el sintió asco, después el otro beso, y del casi beso… ahí se entristeció

"Soy una tonta" se dijo a si misma "Tengo al chico mas bueno de todos y pienso en otro dijo antes de quedarse dormida".

Voy a poner la continuación después de unos días que tal unos adelantos, siempre hare adelantos del próximo capítulo como una serie okis, las escenas van separadas, para que se diferencien las escenas ok, mencione que en cada capítulo hare cortos adelantos ;)

"Kick desapareciste del cine ayer, a donde te fuiste" Le pregunta Gunther

"Digamos que Sali a comprar" Gunther inmediatamente le pregunto

"Y donde estaba Kendall?" Kick se puso nervioso

Otro adelanto:

"Ah es que necesito que me prestes tu cuaderno de matemáticas" Dijo Kick terminando la soda "Falte a algunas clases y si no lleno el cuadernopara estudiar no podre hacer mas acrobacias"

"Kick yo te lo puedo prestar" Dijo Jackie inmediatamente "No puedo creerlo le prestare mi cuaderno a Kick Buttowski"

"Disculpa pero creo que hablaba conmigo" Dijo Kendall rápidamente

Ultimo adelanto:

Kick y Kendall entraban a la casa de Kendall y encuentran algo inesperado

"Mama?" Dice Kendall al ver a toda su familia reunida


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos otra vez, no pude escribir en mucho tiempo, que puedo decir fueron las mejores vacaciones familiares de todas, fuimos al campo y tuve tiempo para pensar en el segundo capítulo, otra cosa, en el primer capítulo no fui muy clara, prometo serlo, disfruten…

* * *

><p>Kick y Gunther estaban yendo a la escuela en el autobús, Kick le estaba contando a Gunther sobre las acrobacias que hará el fin de semana<p>

"Solo tenemos que soportar este viernes" Dijo Kick "Y después prepárate para el mejor fin de semana de la vida"

"Eso haremos" Dijo Gunther "Nada podría arruinar este fin de semana, Kick apropósito desapareciste a mitad de la película, donde te fuiste"

"Salí a comprar" Dijo lentamente "Mmm palomitas"

"Enserio" Dijo Gunther "Que raro por que por que antes que subieras al autobús Reynaldo comenzó a quejarse de que lo sacaron del cine a él y a Kendall por tu culpa"

**Maldito Reynaldo Penso Kick**

"Bueno no es necesario que me lo cuentes, Kick" Dijo Gunther

"Gracias" Dijo Kick esperando sonar molesto

El autobús paro en la escuela y todos entraron a sus salones, Kick se sentó al lado de Gunther, al otro lado estaba el chico emo.

RIIING sonó la campana

"Estudiantes" Dijo la maestra de historia "Espero que no hallan planeado el fin de semana por que la otra semana habrá puros exámenes"

"Que" Pensó kick en vos alta, lo que hizo que los otros estudiantes volteen a verlo

Gunther dijo "Kick, dijo que espera que no hallan…" Fue interrumpido por Kick

"Ya lo sé Gunther" Dijo Kick "Tu sabes a lo que me refiero"

Gunther lo vio confuso, la profesora lo interrumpió

"No se habla en clases" Dijo la maestra "Ahora anotare algunas clases que debían aprenderse de memoria" La maestra comenzó a anotar algunas clases de historia

**Sopas, esto echara a perder el fin de semana Pensó Kick****Odio la semana de exámenes, a qué clase de persona le interesa la historia Comenzó a ver el salón, todos estaban copiando lo del pizarrón con miradas tristes y molestas, excepto una**

**A la mascota del maestro Pensó al ver a Kendall que copiaba felizmente el pizarrón, al ver que Kendall volteo, rápidamente comenzó a sacar su cuaderno para copiar**

**donde deje mi cuaderno de historia Se pregunto Kick A si lo incendié en una acrobacia**

**Kick tomo cualquier cuaderno y comenzó a anotar los temas**

* * *

><p>RIIING sonó la campana, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del salón, Kick y Gunther se dirigieron a la cafetería<p>

"Ahora no podremos tener el mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas" Dijo Gunther comiendo una hamburguesa "Odio la semana de exámenes sinceramente"

"Todos lo odian" Dijo Kick "Hablando de eso necesito que me prestes tu cuaderno de historia""

"No puedo" Dijo Gunther "Hace un rato se lo preste al chico emo"

"Bueno ni modo" Dijo Kick "No aprobaré historia"

"Kick tienes que aprobar" Le dijo Gunther "Después de la semana de exámenes iremos de excursión al museo de Artes de la cuidad de al lado"

"Y eso que tiene" Pregunta Kick confuso mordiendo su hamburguesa

Gunther suspira y le cuenta lentamente "Recuerdas que nos quedaremos por tres días y que justo al lado esta ese parque de las mejores rampas que siempre me dices que quieres ir, no?"

"Ay sopas lo olvide" Dice Kick "Pero juro que aprobaré de cualquier manera"

"Eso espero" Dice Gunther terminando su hamburguesa "Bueno entonces como conseguirás los apuntes de historia"

"No lo se" Dice Kick, vio a Kendall que termino de comer y que se dirigía a la biblioteca, Reynaldo la seguía llevando muchos libros que seguro eran de la rubia

"Podrías pedírselo a Kendall" Dice Gunther "Además aprovechas para hablar con ella"

"De que hablas Gunther" Dice Kick nervioso

"Te gusta, no?" Dice Gunther inseguro de decir eso, por se seguro se iba a arrepentir

"Que?" Dijo Kick totalmente a la defensiva "No me gusta, de hecho la odio"

"Bueno eso depende de ti" Dice Gunther "Le vas a pedir su cuaderno o no?"

"Ya voy" Dice Kick encogiéndose los hombros, cerrando la puerta de la cafetería y al hacerlo saco su patineta para ir a la biblioteca

* * *

><p>En la biblioteca Kendall estaba leyendo una de sus obras favoritas, Reynaldo ya se estaba yendo a su siguiente clase luego de dejar los libros de Kendall en la mesa<p>

"Todo es tu culpa Buttowski" Dice Reynaldo antes de salir de la biblioteca

Kick se dirigió hacia Kendall, ella estaba completamente concentrada en su lectura

"**Bien será como el mes pasado" Pensó Kick "Le pediré su cuaderno, se burlara de mi irresponsabilidad y no me lo dará, tendré que escuchar su largo discurso sobre ser responsable con las tareas y aun no me lo quera dar, se me agotará la paciencia y le quitare su cuaderno yéndome en mi skate y gritándole que se lo devolveré luego"**

"Kendall" Dijo Kick "Necesito que me prestes tu cuaderno de Historia"

Kendall estaba concentrada en su libro o simplemente lo estaba ignorando…

"Mmm Kendall me escuchas" Dijo Kick se sento a su lado esperando que lo notara y se molestara, pero nada, decidió gritar "KENDALL"

"Shhh" Le dijeron algunos estudiantes también estaban leyendo en la biblioteca, Kendall levanto la vista y se quito unos audífonos que no se notaban porque su cabello suelto

"Que quieres Clarence" Dijo Kendall cerrando su libro "Era necesario gritar"

"No me escuchabas" Dijo Kick "Además vine a pedirte que me prestes tu cuaderno de Historia"

Kendall estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Jackie que se sentó junto a Kick

"Hola Kick" Dijo Jackie "Mira te compre una soda"

Kick tomo la soda y la bebió "Gracias" Dijo al terminarla

"Kick yo te puedo prestar mi cuaderno de Historia" Dijo Jackie "Le puse imágenes tuyas para no aburrirme"

Kick se perturbo al ver el cuaderno de Jackie, en cada página estaba una imagen de el, cualquiera que hubiera visto el cuaderno de Jackie se hubiera asustado.

"Disculpa pero creo que me pidió a mí, mi cuaderno" Dijo Kendall al parecer molesta

"Tú no le dijiste nada" Dijo Jackie molesta "Yo ya le preste mi cuaderno"

"Gracias Jackie" Dijo Kick "Pero creo que se lo pediré a Kendall" Dijo sonando lo mas cortes posible

"Kick como puedes tratar así a tu mejor fan, que te ha hecho Kendall, de seguro le has dado algo que lo hace decir tonterías" Dijo Jackie asustada "No te preocupes Kick yo te voy a proteger"

**Al escuchar eso Kendall se molesto y volteo los ojos ****"Loca" Penso**

"Jackie lo que pasa es que Kendall es más inteligente, así que su cuaderno estaría mejor porque si no apruebo los exámenes no podre ir a la excursión y al lado está el parque de las mejores rampas" Dijo Kick

"Ah era eso" Dijo Jackie "Entonces que mejor la aburrida de Kendall te preste su cuaderno" Dijo antes de tomar sus libros e irse a su siguiente clase

"Enserio me prestaras tu cuaderno" Le pregunto Kick

"Si" Dijo Kendall nerviosa "Si quieres te puedo enseñar para que puedas ir a la excursión"

Kick abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso

"**Kendall me quiere ayudar" Pensó**

"Si" Respondió inmediatamente Kick

"Bien, vienes hoy después de la escuela a mi casa" Dijo Kendall feliz "me voy a mi siguiente clase" Volvió a decir esperando que viniera con el

"Está bien" Dice Kick olvidando que su siguiente clase toca con ella "Nos vemos luego"

"Okey" Dice Kendall sonriendo "Ve a tu clase" Dice Kendall tomando sus libros saliendo de la biblioteca

Kick se queda en la biblioteca como 3 segundos antes de darse cuenta, al darse cuenta corrió hacia ella, Kendall se burlo de el por no darse cuenta, aun que no se estaban peleando, estaban conversando riéndose, al llegar al salón ambos no podían creer que pudieron mantener una conversación sin pelearse.

RIIING, sonó la campana y el maestro de ciencias llego, el también dijo sobre la semana de exámenes y también anoto algunos temas en la pizarra.

"Ahora hagan grupos de dos, es obligatorio participar para la feria de ciencias este año" Dijo el maestro, lo que hizo que muchos estudiantes se quejaran e hicieran los grupos, Kendall comenzó a ver quien aun no tenia pareja, la única que no tenia era Jackie…

"Jakie hay que trabajar las dos juntas" Dijo Kendall insegura de preguntar, se podía ver la tensión entre ambas

"Okey" Dijo Jackie "No tengo otra opción" Volvió a decir para aligerar a situación

* * *

><p>Cuando ya terminaron todas las clases, Kick y Gunther estaban sentados juntos en el autobús, conversando de su proyecto de ciencias…<p>

"Y que experimento haremos este año, Kick" Le pregunta Gunther

"Lo de siempre, un volcán de bicarbonato" Dice Kick

"No se Kick, creo que el maestro prohibió hacer volcanes de bicarbonato" Dijo Gunther "No recuerdas"

Kick recordó haber hecho estallar el volcán, sonriendo malévolamente al acordarse "Entonces buscaremos en internet mañana"

"Esta bien" Dice Gunther "Mira ahí está Jackie" Dijo al ver que entraba media molesta con Kendall, ellas se sentaron una filas arriba

"Jackie ya no me hace caso" Dice Gunther con un tono muy triste

"Porque" Dice Kick distraídamente al ver a Kendall sonreír y no burlonamente sino de felicidad

"No lo se" Dice Gunthe tristemente "Después de conquistar la cima del hombre muerto, tuvimos una cita donde le enseñe el poema que te mostré ese día…" Gunther seguía contándole de ese día pero Kick solo veía como Kendall reía y conversaba con Jackie

"Kick me estas escuchando?" Dice Gunther al notar que su amigo no le presto atención

"Si Gunther" Dice Kick distraídamente, Gunther levanta la vista y mira a la persona que esta distrayendo a su amigo

Gunther sonríe y dice "Y yo soy el arrastrado" Dice de broma, Kick se da cuenta de el comentario a de amigo y voltea a verlo

"Yo no la estaba viendo" Dice Kick rápidamente, el autobús llega por la casa de Kendall y Kendall le hace una señal para que venga, Kick le hace caso y se levanta, como su casa queda al lado de Kick nadie sospecho de nada, cuando bajaron no se vieron hasta que el autobús siguió su camino recién se dirigieron a la casa de Kendall.

Cada uno feliz en el interior aun que no lo demostraban, Kendall sonrió sin querer lo que hizo que Kick también, Kendall saco de su mochila bolso unas llaves para abrir la puerta, al abrir se dio cuenta que estaba toda su familia reunida

"Mama?" Dijo Kendall al verla, hace algunos meses que no la veía, pero al parecer ninguna de las dos mostraba mucho afecto, tampoco como para que se molesten entre ellas, pero era raro ver a madre e hija que no se han visto en meses y estén tan tranquilas, otras personas estaban ahí, debían parientes de Kendall

"Hola hijita" Dijo la madre con una sonrisa, la madre era rubia, alta y tenia buena figura, se parecía mucho a Kendall por el rostro y el cabello y parecía muy joven "Te traje un par de regalos"

"Enserio?" Dijo Kendall emocionada "Que me trajiste, donde están"

La mama de Kendall índico que viera a la derecha, Kendall así lo hizo y su sonrisa desapareció al ver a sus dos primas, ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala con las piernas cruzadas, ambas tenían la misma edad que Kendall

"Hola hermanita" Dijeron sus primas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa malévola

"Hola Candy, Hola Gracia" Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa falsa

"Y quien es tu amigo" Dijo uno de sus parientes, era su tio

"A vinimos a estudiar" Dijo Kendall "No sabíamos que estarían aquí" Su tio al oírlo fue a conversar con su mama tranquilamente

"Kendall si quieres podemos estudiar otro dia" Dice Kick en voz baja por que había mucha gente

"No" Dijo Kendall al instante, después se calmo y dijo "Hay que estudiar arriba" Dijo jalándolo de su mano, Kendall lo llevo a la cocina

"Kick quédate aquí un rato, prepárate algo para que comas arriba" Dijo Kendall "Voy a hablar un rato con mi mama" Dijo antes de irse

* * *

><p>Kendall se dirigió hacia su mama que estaba conversando con algunos parientes de Kendall<p>

"Mama, podemos hablar un rato" Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa disimulada

"Si claro Kendall" Dijo su mama, se fueron hacia un lado de la sala "Bien, que querías decirme?"

"Que hacen mis primas aquí" Dijo Kendall con voz amistosa

"Creí que te gustaría que vengan a quedarse aquí un tiempo" Dijo su mama

"Mama, se sincera" Dice Kendall "Que hacen aquí ellas"

"Bien" Dice su mama al ver que su hija no le creyó "Expulsaron a Candy de su escuela privada y Gracia no se quiere separar de su hermana, no tienen otra opción" Dijo de nuevo con voz comprensiva "Puedes llevarte bien con ellas"

"Mama yo si me llevo bien con ellas" Dijo Kendall para alegrar a su mama

"Gracias hija" Dijo su mama abrazándola, su mama volteo a su esposo y Kendall fue a buscar a sus primas primero, después buscaría a Kick en la cocina, vio a Gracia sentada conversando con unos tíos y primos

"Grace donde esta Candy" Dice Kendall

"Fue a la cocina, dijo que tenía algo que hacer" Dijo Gracia, ella era rubia como Kendall, era más rellenita y tenía el pelo ondulado largo, con extensiones oscuras, apareció una mirada picara en su rostro, Kendall supo por que fue a la cocina y fue hacia alla

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Kick estaba buscando algo de comer como le dijo Kendall, quería prepararse su sándwich favorito, pero vio en la refrigeradora que había tajadas de pudin, una chica entraba a la cocina por mientras<p>

"Hola chico que no conozco" Dijo Candy, ella busco algo que comer, se decidió por una manzana, Candy era muy diferente a Kendall, tenia el cabello pelirrojo, era media pálida y tenia figura, pero algo intimidante parecía

"Hola prima de Kendall" Dijo Kick sonriéndole

"Ah tu eres el que usa casco y traje de acróbata" Dijo Candy "Por cierto soy Candy"

"Me llaman Kick, no te atrevas a llamarme Clarence como Kendall" Dijo Kick "Kendall te hablo de mi" Dice Kick confundido

"No, yo y Kendall no somos exactamente cercanas" Dijo burlándose "En un video de internet Kendall sale con su gata cantando sobre ti, burlándose" Dice de nuevo

"Ah" Dice Kick "Un día juro que me voy a vengar de Kendall por eso"

"También te he visto haciendo unos trucos" Dice Candy "Soy tu fan por eso, a mí también me gusta andar en skate y hacer algunas acrobacias"

"Enserio" Dijo Kick impresionado "Crei que a las chicas no les gustaba eso en especial a una con el apellido de Kendall"

"Más respeto con el apellido Perkins" Dice Candy amenazantemente

"Hola chicos" Entra Kendall sonriendo "Kick vamos arriba para estudiar"

Kick asiente y se lleva su rebanada de pudin y coge una soda, mientras el sube las escaleras Kendall se quedo abajo para ver a su prima

Candy sonríe a su prima malévolamente y Kendall se para frente a ella

"Ese chico es increíble" Dice Candy, Kendall pone mala cara y comienzan a jalarse el cabello, ahora estaban todas despeinadas

"Hay Kendall, tu no tienes novio, como se llamaba… así Reynaldo" Dijo Candy, Kendall le iba a decir algo pero Candy la interrumpió "Y ahora recién me doy cuenta de todo tu plan con eso"

"Bueno ya Candy haz lo que quieras" Dijo Kendall tristemente, Candy sonrió al saber que había ganado a su prima, después la voz se puso amenazadora "Pero si comienzas a hacer algo malo para llamar su atención no respondo"

"Que falta de creatividad para una amenaza" Dice Candy, las dos desde niñas no se llevaban bien, comenzó por que cuando vivían juntas querían las mismas cosas, desde solo por un peluche que era de Kendall y se lo llevo Candy, hasta por un chico o por el cariño de algún familiar

"Es una advertencia" Dice Kendall molesto, su voz cambia de nuevo a amistosa "Nos vemos en la cena" Al subir las escaleras Kendall comienza a peinarse con sus dedos de la mano, Candy se burla de ella antes de ir a buscar a Gracia

* * *

><p>"Te demoraste mucho" Dice Kick, Kendall abrió la puerta de su cuarto, Kick ya había visto su cuarto en el video, tenía alguna idea de cómo era "Estas despeinada"<p>

"Encendieron la ventiladora" Dice Kendall, se sientan en unas sillas junto a un escritorio, Kick deja su pudin a un lado y Kendall saca unos cuadernos

"Kendall estamos en invierno" Dice Kick sonriendo "Te peleaste con tu prima" Dice bromeando

"Que lo viste" Dice Kendall avergonzada

"Enserio se pelearon" Dice Kick riéndose "Y de que fue"

"Que?, no nos peleamos" Dice Kendall rápidamente "Estábamos ya sabes… jugando"

"Ustedes no se llevan bien" Dice Kick

"Ah ver Kick, todos los temas tratan sobre la China antigua" Dijo Kendall rápidamente para cambiar de tema, después se puso emocionada "Quieres estudiar primero de su imperio"

"Supongo" Dijo Kick tranquilamente

"Te leeré el primer párrafo" Dice Kendall contenta "Cuando en 221 a.C el jefe del estado de Quin hubo acabado con las …"

"**Esta será una tarde muy aburrida" Pensó Kick "Entonces porque quiero estar aquí"**

"**Además de los estudios quería pasar la tarde con Ke…" No termino su pensamiento "Ke… estoy pensando… creo que me estoy volviendo loco**

"… y tomar el titulo de Primer Emperador. El reinado de Qin Shi…" Kendall se percato que Kick no la estaba escuchando "Kick estas prestando atención"

"Si Kendall, continua estoy escuchando" Dijo Kick rápidamente

"Okey, pero escucha, que te voy a preguntar después sobre eso "El reinado de Qin Shi Huangdi duro solamente una docena de años…" Kendall siguió leyendo el párrafo, Kick se volvió a distraer, esta vez comenzó a ver el cuarto de Kendall, Kendall levanta la vista y nota que Kick no la esta escuchando

"KICK" Grito Kendall "Si no me ibas a prestar atención, porque te estoy enseñando"

"Tu eres la que me quiso enseñar primero" Dijo Kick a la defensiva, cada que se gritaban se seguían acercando, cada vez mas molestos, Kick se paro en la silla

"Pero por lo menos presta atención" Dijo Kendall molesta, acerco mas su cara a el con cólera "Eres un pésimo estudiante"

"Bueno tal vez tu eres la que no enseña bien" Dijo Kick acercándose mas a ella, sus caras estaban a menos de dos centímetros "Lo que dice el maestro que no hay malos estudiantes, solo malos tutores"

Kendall estaba totalmente molesta al oír eso, ambos estaban tan cerca, pero tan molestos con ellos mismos, los dos se quedaron a dos centímetros aguantándose lo que querían hacer, Kick no resistió más y termino el espacio entre los dos, dándole un beso, Kendall no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, pero no puso resistencia.

* * *

><p>"Y la maldita de Kendall es regia" Termino de contarle Candy a Gracia, ellas ya se habían instalado en la habitación de huéspedes"<p>

"Puede que si, pero ella es muy aburrida" Dijo animando a Candy "Los chicos como Kick les gustan las chicas mas increíbles"

"Eso es cierto" Dice Candy, su celular suena, es una llamada "Mama quiere hablar con Kendall"

"Bueno está en su cuarto estudiando con Kick" Dice Gracia

Candy va hacia su cuarto, allí mira a Kick y Kendall besándose, ninguno se da cuenta que Candy entro, ella corta la llamada y les toma una foto y sale de la habitación sin decir nada, vuelve a buscar a Gracia

"Está ocupada" Dice Candy "Tienes el facebook de Reynaldo"

"Si, lo agregue hace algunos meses, es el novio de Kendall"

"Jajaja, Kendall está muerta ahora" Dice Candy "De vergüenza"

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto, me tarde mas por estar en el campo, por eso la hice mas larga, ahora los adelantos, no adelanto mas cuando diga stop<strong>

* * *

><p>Kick esta sentado en su pupitre junto a Gunther, llega Reynaldo y se sienta junto a Kick<p>

"Así que besaste a mi novia" Dice Reynaldo con tono obviamente molesto, Kendall llega y se sienta delante de ambos, los dos la miran molestos, suena la campana y la maestra llega, las miradas de Kick y Reynaldo están clavadas en Kendall

* * *

><p>"Maldita" Le dice Kendall jalándole el pelo, Candy también comienza a jalarle el pelo<p>

"No soy la única" Dice Candy "Y no quiero ni imaginar lo que hara tu mama cuando se entere"

"No te atreverías" Dijo Kendall

"Quieres apostar" Dijo Candy con una sonrisa malévola, jalando la puerta del cuarto de la mama de Kendall

* * *

><p>"Stop" Dije yo "Adiós, hasta el próximo capitulo"<p> 


	3. pensando en ti

_**Tal ves me odien, pero bueno no tuve inspiración y estuve triste por mucho tiempo, pero ya que mis profes están de huelga tendre mas tiempo para escribir, y no se proecupen siempre la continuare ;)**_

**Punto de vista Kick:**

No se como paso, por un segundo me estaba peleando con Kendall y luego… no se si fue por callarle la boca o un impulso que me aceque a ella y luego se me ocurrió besarla… a Kendall mi enemiga, a la chica que menos pensaría, la polocia de la diversión, la mascota del maestro, pero ya estaba hecho, yo la bese, fue muy tonto, quede como un tonto…

-¿Kick?- dijo Gunther agitándolo – tierra llamando a Kick-

-¿Qué GUNTHER- dije exaltado, me sobe un ojo por cansansio

-no me gusta que me griten- dijo Gunther tapándose la cara con sus brasos

-lo siento, en fin que hacíamos-

-desde hace días que estas raro Kick, ya no te concentras en las acrobacias-

-Gunther, yo estoy perfectamente bien-

-si claro, entonces dime que estabamos haciendo- dije Gunther

-mmm- pensé, la verdad no sabia ni donde estaba parado, todo lo que pensaba era en ella, en como me acepto el beso y luego me sonrio, ella no estaba molesta y no me hubiera sorprendido si me tiraba una cachetada, pero bueno… es Kendall, desde lo que sucedió en el teatro ya no habia querido besarme, pero tal ves me equivoque, Gunther me podia ayudar a sacarla de mi cabeza, pero tendría que decirle todo…

-Gunther tienes razón, no me e estado concentrando, te contare todo- le dije, le conte todo, desde que salve a Kendall del pata luego del cine, que ella me ayudo a estudiar y ahy sucedió el beso, todo lo embarazoso

-mmm Kick, estas enamorado?- me pregunta Gunther

-pz no, solo que no dejo de pensar en ella, ¿tu me vas a ayudar verdad?- dije esperando lo mejor

-kick, esa es cosa tuya, ustedes arreglen sus cosas-

-ves, por eso no quería decir nada, a mi no me gusta Kendall- dije mientras caminamos por la calle, mire de reojo un restaurante elegante, diferencia rápidamente a Kendall con un vestido purpura muy lindo… y Reynaldo estaba a su costado, ella parecía aburrida, estaba con los brazos aapoyados en la mesa, bostezando jaja pobre Reynaldo como no lo nota

-que estas viendo Kick?- dice Gunther acercándose a la ventana

-y asi dices que no te gusta- dijo Gunther enarcando una ceja

-a mi no me puede gustar nadie-

-jah admites que te gusta pero que no quieres-

-no, digo q no puedo y no paso nunca-

-deja de negarlo, me has dicho que la besaste tu, por tercera ves, que la salvaste de un chico cuando salimos del cine, que la acompañaste a su casa para que no le pase nada, que piensas en ella a diario, que por pensar en ella no te concentras en tus acrobacias…-

-por eso, no dejo de pensar en ella, eso si lo admito- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco ya que me tuve que tragar mi orgullo –pero no me gusta, no estoy enamorado, solo ayudame a sacármela de mi cabeza-

-y como hare eso- dijo confundido –las cosas del corazón solo el…

Lo interrumpi –ya te entendí, debo resolver esto por mi cuenta-

-¿hablaras con ella?-

_-pero que le voy a decir, decir que que no dejo de pensar en ella no es una opción- pensé –pero si no hablo con ella no _resolveré esto…-

-KICK- me grito Gunther –ya deja de pensar en Kendall-

Grito fuertemente, pero para mi mala suerte, los _tortolitos_ acababan de salir del restaurante, pero x suerte no escucharon ni michi, Reynaldo la estaba llevando a su casa, Kendall se veía lind… elegante con su vestido purpura, era corto y tenia una chaqueta negra encima

-estas loco Guntehr casi te escuchan- dije – y además no estaba pensando en Kendall-

-si claro, vas a hablar con ella-

-luego Gunther, quiero ir a la pico de la viuda a saltar con mi skate-

-para que te mates, ¡no¡, mejor vamos a hacer el proyecto de ciencias-

-A cierto, ¿para cuando era?- prengunte

-mmm mañana, MAÑANA, kick ensayando tu acrobacia no nos hemos acordado del trabajo-

-jah y de quien es la culpa-

-tuya por pensar en kendall-

-shh baja la voz, y es tu culpa x q sabes que si no me dicen que ayude en tareas no hago nada-

-paja, ahora tenemos un dia para hacer un trabajo que requiere mucha investigación y expe….-

-callate, vamos a mi casa a hacerlo rápido

-ok

**Punto de vista Kendall**

Reynaldo me dejo en mi casa, me habia invitado a comer en _las canastas, _un restaurante elengante, no hablamos mucho, tengo sueño, no pude dormir desde el viernes por culpa de Clarence, por su culpa, por besarme y decirme que lo sentía, fue la tercera ves que nos besamos, pero la primera voluntaria, el se acerco a mi y me beso, y ahora me dice que no sabe lo que le sucedió cuando es mas que ovbio, ¿le gusto o no?, me bañe y me puse mi ropa normal, guarde mi vestido para otra ocacion, claro si alguna ves me invitaban de nuevo, me amarre el cabello con un gancho y me lleve y saque mis llaves de mi cartera, para llevarlo a la mano, baje las escaleras para irme a la biblioteca

-a donde vas linda- dijo mi mama

-a la biblioteca- dije rápidamente –quede con una amiga para hacer un trabajo

-pero acabas de venir de una cita, no quieres descanzar o que te prepare algo?-

-no gracias mama voy a salir-

-claro, recuerda, mañana nos vamos después de la escuela de compras solo las dos-

-como olvidarlo- dije emocionada –vuelvo en dos horas –

Mi mama estaba vestida como empresaria, seguro iba a ir a alguna reunión de negocios, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntas, y no quiero pensar que vino solo para esa reunión de negocios, ya que mi cumple se hacerca y espero que podamos irnos de viaje o hacer algo las dos, en mi ultimo cumpleaños la pase forever alone (sola), ya que Reynaldo no estuvo y mi mama me dijo que estaba haciendo negocios internacionales y no podia venir, mi papa salió fuera de la ciudad, me organizo una fiesta a la que nadie fue, ya que el esperaba que yo invitara a mis amigos

_-olvide llevar mi celular- pensé, regresa a la casa, Grace estaba a punto de salir, vestida… bueno hace mucho frio, pero ella viene de la selva, por Peru, me sorprende que no este muy bronceada, la cosa es que es muy calurosa ella, siempre usa faltas, vestidos, shorts y cosas asi_

-vas a salir- dije

-sip- me dijo ella, luego me sonrio, su cabello lo habia teñido de café, asi era en realidad su cabello, supongo que se quito el tinte –voy a conseguir una película de "el ciclo final"

-ok, divierte, ¿y donde esta la otra tortura de mi vida?

-ni idea- dijo –bye primita-

Ella se fue con su bicicleta a no se donde, supongo a intentar buscar esa peli que aun no ha salido, segui caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca, Jackie estaba esperandome, quedamos en reunirnos ahí para hacer el trabajo de ciencias

-al fin llegas- me dijo la loquita

-si, tuve que hacer otras cosas antes-

-claro como tu vida es muy interesante

-no fastidies, bueno de que podemos hacer el experimento, no tenernos tiempo-

-no lo se- dijo Jackie perdiendo la paciencia –tu eres la inteligente, además yo te dije para hacerlo el viernes, pero tu dijiste que tenias planes-

-los tuve, además que tan difícil puede ser hacer un experimento, busquemos en internet-

-ok

Estuvimos media hora buscando, la mayoría era muy simple como meter un huevo en una botella, pero necesimos algo bueno como para ganar, nos decidimos por un experimento en una votella volcán, era algo simple, pero yo siempre lo pongo con una buena información para hablar y además entregaríamos trípticos para que nos den puntos extras, fuimos a la casa de Jackie para conseguir los ingredientes y lo hicimos en 1 hora, solo faltaban los trípticos, yo quede en hacerlos, y la cartulina donde pusimos de que trataba nuestro experimento ya la hicimos, además buscamos en internet un video para que sepan sobre las corrientes marinas que tiene que ver con el experiemto, todo ya anocheció cuando nos dimos cuenta

-jaja, teminamos rápido- dijo

-dilo por ti, a mi me da miedo irme solita, acompañame hasta mi casa-

-pero si esta cerca, estamos en el mismo vecindario-

-ok- dije molesta, se que exageraba, pero lo del cine nunca iba a pasar de nuevo, y si tenia a Jackie conmigo podia usarla como escudo si me querían hacer algo a mi jeje okno, llegue a mi casa rápido, fueron dos minutos caminando

_-y mi llave?- pensé, toque la puerta, como pude perder mi llave, ahora donde la habre dejado, me habrio un chibolo, OMG era el chico que me estaba molestando cuando Sali del cine_

-pasa linda- me dijo – ¿no te conozco?

-TU QUE HACES AQUÍ- grite furiosa, agarre lo primero que encontré para botarlo, la escoba que estaba al lado de la puerta, comenze a pegarle en la cabeza para que se valla, le segui pegando hasta que lo empuje hacia la puerta

-AHU QUE TE PASA LOCA- me grito el chico

-Y ENCIMA LO PREGUNTAS NO- grite

-ahora que haces Kendall- me dijo tranquila Grace, poniéndose enfrente de el para que no le pegue co la escoba

-estoy sacando la basura, quitate de en medio Grace, el es un estúpido que me estuvo molestando un dia-

-kendall no, el es un chico paja que prometió conseguirme la película si aceptaba que me invite un café, luego decidió traerme a la casa y lo deje entrar para no ser descortes…-

-a ya me acuerdo, tu eres la chiquita que no aflojaba-me dijo el muy desgraciado, se que estoy hablando como abuelita, pero estoy furiosa

-y ahora quieres "aflojar" a mi prima no, bete, pobre de ti si le haces algo- dije seguiendole pegando con la escoba

-sabes que, me estas cansando- me dijo, luego cogió el palo de la escoba de un solo intento y la puso a un lado, y me acorralo de nuevo contra el y su cuerpo en la pared, pero esta ves se retiro al notar que Gracia lo estaba viendo, pero son soltarme las manos

-lo siento, estaba borracho ese dia, y aveces me aloco un poco-

-tienes como 14-

-¿y?, no lo volveré a hacer, solo quiero estar con tu prima

-pues no, vete que le voy a decir a mi mama y ella te va a votar al saber q me estabas molestando

-ya pues Kendall, yo se defenderme sola, solo estamos conversando, ¿dijiste que bebes?

-me obligaron- dijo –ahora soy zanahoria, lo prometo

-no me prometas nada recién te conozco, solo estamos conversando, bueno Kendall el ya se va, lo prometo, no le voy a dirigir nunca la palabra a esta BASUUURA- dijo cerrando la puerta

-gracias -dije- me voy a mi cuarto, mañana tenemos escuela, por cierto hay exámenes-

-no me interesa, mañana me tiro la pera

-jaja mala suerte mama dijo que los profesores te estarán vigilando

-entonces me voy a meter al face- me dijo –bye

_**Siguiente dia en la escuela…**_

**Punto de vista Kendall**

Maldita sea, no pude dormir en la noche, tuve un sueño bien rarito donde veía a Kick por todos lados, estaba en todos lados, fue casi una pesadilla… bueno de hecho estaba algo lindo, pero al parecer el no sabe… si yo le gusto

-señorita Kendall- dijo el profesor –ya que hoy se le ve extra concentrada me puede decir algo sobre el repaso

-mmm- mire la pizarra para ver de que se trataba, era un problema de matematicas sencillo, lo resolvi mentalmente –la variante es 9.4-

-correcto, bueno fin del repaso, ya que nadie me presta atención- dijo el profesor, sentí que me miraban atrás

-gracias kendall- murmuro Candy –como tu eres una inteligente crees que me vas a dejar sin aprobar… bla bla bla-

-callate o acuso al profesor que me haces bulling- dije al azar, todos se rieron, bueno primera ves que hize un chiste en clase, y todos se rieron

-silencio- dijo el profesor –señorita Perkins, el bulling es algo serio y no es un chiste y no se hacen bromas en clase, a la segunda esta castigada-

-alguien puede venir al escritorio a repartir los exámenes- dijo el profesor

-yo lo hare- dijo una chica morena, termino de entregar los exámenes y se sento, mire alrededor mio, Candy y Gracia estaban en la luna de paita, no sabían nada, pero el profe me miro asi que me voltee

_-mmm, veamos- mire, comense aa leerlo-nombre_

_-Kendall perkins- escribi, luego vi a Clarence entrar, estaba lleno de barro,no se podia distinguir el traje de acróbata que seguro traia puesto, mmm me perdi de nuevo, el me sonrio antes de sentarse, yo voltee rápidamente para seguir haciendo el examen_

Mi hoja ya no tenia sentido, solo llevaba escrita la palabra_ Kick_, puse mi cabeza encima de mis brazos, para ver que tenia mal en la cabeza…

-RIIIIIING- sono la campana, o no, no e terminado mi examen, el maestro estaba pasando por las carpetas para recibir los exámenes por fila, me designe a esperar a que venga hacia mi

-señorita Perkins usted solo a puesto su nombre en el examen- me regaño el profesor

Esto jamás en la vida me habia pasado, jamás habia afectado en mis notas, digo antes sentía un cierto cariño hacia Clarence aunque solo fue algo como una reacción al besarme en el cine, desde que comencé a verle como algo mas que un estorvo

-lo siento maestro, no he entendido nada-

El profesor me vio con preocupación –kendall estas bien?-

_piensa Kendal, el profesor te va a matar si sabe que no has estudiado_

-la verdad es que me duele la cabeza- le dije

-hay que bueno, creo que ya habíamos perdido otra estudiante- dijo el maestro, sacando su celular –llamare a tus padres-

-NO… es necesario- dije nerviosamente –ya se me esta pasando-

-pero no has hecho nada del examen, jamás hago esto pero tratándose de ti te dare otra oportunidad, el sábado vienes a dar recuperación-

…

**La continuo luego, y mas rápido y tendrá los otros adelantos que dije**


	4. problemas

**Bueno dijo que la iba a continuar pronto, y aquí estoy, además tenia que compensar por tardarme tanto en el capitulo 3, chicos alvide decir algo, se que esto era algo importante pero bueno, son uno año mayores, kick esta mas alto, o.O ni tanto, solo mas o menos del tamaño de Reynaldo, espero que no sea un problema, ya que la historia no cambia casi nada**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: <strong>

**_Punto de vista kendall_**

Las siguientes clases fueron muy aburridas, lo digo yo, que siempre me emociono con la matematica, pero ahora solo me dolia la cabeza, quiero irme a casa, pero mi mama me va a hacer mas preguntas y me va a doler mas la cabeza

-linda, te llevo los libros-

-no gracias Reynaldo, quiero estar sola me duele la cabeza

-por que no vamos a la enfermería, tal ves estes muy mal…-

Y eso solo me hizo poner mucho peor, creo que se llama conciencia que me decía que habia hecho mal en utilizarlo y todo lo que habia pasado me lo merecía

-Reynaldo quiero estar sola, nos vemos en el almuerzo-

-esta bien, solo quería saber por que estas mal-

-estoy perfectamente, nos vemos luego- dije yéndome para mi casillero a sacar unos libros, cuando cerre el casillero, Grace estaba al costado mio, mirándome feo, jaja como no me interesa lo que diga me segui yendo, pero ella agarro mi brazo

-tu eres muy mala-

-ahora que hice, ya te dije que no salgas con ese…-

-no es por eso, tu hiciste algo mal y lo vas a arreglar, tu estas con ese Reynaldo solo para darle celos a Kick y como hiciste algo mal y ya no te funciona ya no quieres estar con el-

-si es eso cierto o no es algo que no te interesa, mala gracia-

-pues te equivocas, el es mi amigo y no es tan nerd como parece, el hace mil cosas por ti y tu solo le agradeces de ves en cuando es decir al menos te importa?-

Me quede callada, ella tenia razón y desde cuando eran amigos, pero lamentablemente yo tengo una especie de orgullo y jamás iba a poder decirle "tienes razón", quería decirlo, pero estaba atorado en mi garganta, a mi no me interesa Reynaldo, y esto de hacerle sentir celos a Clarence, pero puede que ahora funcione ya que Kick sabe que me gusta

-que quede en tu conciencia- me dijo, como si ella no hubiese hecho nada parecido –bueno, voy a conseguir el disco que te dije-

-no con ese…-

-no, tu me dijiste el dia pasado que habia un chico que conseguía de todo recuerdas-

-si-

-ire a buscarlo- me dijo yendo a buscar a Mouth, esta chica estaba con sus locuras hoy dia

Tiene razón, me torture todo el santo almuerzo, cuando termine de "estudiar", me dirigi hacia el pasillo, a correr hacia la cafetería para almorzar… cuando vi a Clarence, estaba conversando con Candy, no podía escuchar su conversación, pero estaban sonriendo, muy tentador, ir a esconderme en esa aula vacia y escucharlo todo o irme a almorzar solita, mmm

Me meti sin que me vieran en el salón vacio, si me asomaba un poco por la ventana podia ver el pasillo y oírlos, me quede ally, hasta que note que alguien estaba a mi costado

-KENDALL, que haces aquí- me dijo una vos escandalosa, le tape la boca, y levante la vista por la ventana, no nos habían oído, mire que a su costado estaban unos binoculares, era obvio para que eran

-mmm tu que haces aquí- le dije

-viendo como esa pelirroja mal teñida me quita a mi Kick- dijo volviendo a ponerse los binoculares

-jaja como supiste que se habia teñido el pelo-

-es tu prima verdad?- me dijo apuntándome con su dedo ignorando mi pregunta –como no pudiste quitarme a mi futuro marido trajiste refuerzos-

-callate loca- murmure

-no me llames loca- me dijo casi gritando, tuve que taparle la boca

-perdon Jakie- me disculpe cruzando los dedos –ahora dime de que estaban hablando

-al parecer se van a reunir en el pico de la viuda para hacer acroba… un momento por que te estoy diciendo- me dijo la tontita, se paro y cruzo los brazos dándome la espalda –esa es información confidencial-

-jah, ya me lo dijiste, te vere en la feria de ciencias- le dije, ella me agarro del brazo

-tu no vas a ningún lado, confieza, por que trajiste a tu prima, PARA QUITARME A MI KICK NO¡- Me grito tomándome de los hombros y poniendo la misma cara que yo le puse a Kick cuando se nos pegaron las manos

-porque te gusta Kick?- le pregunte asustada

-no has respondido a mi pregun…-

-solo respondeme- le dije

-mmm por que es extremo, el chico mas lindo del mundo y bla bla bla- me perdi en unos segundos

-y que harias si el estuviera enamorado de otra chica-

-enserio quieres saber- me dijo poniendo cara de novia psicópata

Para mi mala suerte al salir resbale y cai al piso, cuando me levante, Kick y Candy me vieron salir, ojala que no se hallan dado cuenta que los espiaba, por lado de Clarence solo me miro y luego volteo, pero Candy me miro burlona y siguió conversando, me dirigi a la cafetería avergonzada a encontrarme con Reynaldo

**Punto de vista Kick**

-asi que quedamos en el pico de la viuda- me dijo Candy

-si, pero date prisa o yo solo voy a bajarla-

-jah, amigo yo tengo 13 y sorfeo olas, e sido doble en 2 peliculas, que oportunidades tienes contra mi-

-no se contar pero te aseguro que te gano- le dije seguro ya llendome a la cafeteria

-gracias, no conozco a nadie y Kendall no quiere estar conmigo- Me dijo antes de irse

Gunther se me acerco

-listo para hablar con Kendall-

-ok, pero no mires- dije llendo a la cafetería, Gunther solo se rio y me siguio, entre a la cafetería y la vi sentada con Reynado, era como en el restaurante, el estaba hablando y ella estaba jugando con la comida distraída y hasta se podia decir algo aburrida, tengo que sacarlo de ahí, sino no voy a poder hablar con ella

-distraelo, que no vuelva en media hora- le dije –encierralo en alguna aula-

Gunther como si fuera una misión dijo –entendido-

Se acerco a su mesa y le dijo que lo habian botado del club de ciencias, luego se fueron corriendo, supongo que cuando lleguen lo encerrala, lo se, esta mal que intente algo asi como llamar la atención de su novia, pero Candy ya me dijo que solo lo habia hecho para que yo me ponga celoso, pero como soy un tonto nunca lo note ni me interese, pero después de mucho pensarlo y Gunther diciéndome que deje de negarlo, ya decidi que estoy enamorado de ella

Yo no quería aceptarlo, además eso no le daría tiempo a mis acrobacias, que es mi mundo, un mundo lleno de acrobacias, pero luego de unos días, cuando decidi besarla, ella se volvió mi mundo, con acrobacias o sin ellas

Me acerque temblorosamente… pensé en ir a comprar algo para comer, pero mejor no, Kendall seguía jugando con su comida ni siquiera habia notado que yo estaba ahí

-mmm Kendall-

Ella levanto la vista, no tenia expresión alguna, la verdad si una de fastidio, con mucho odio, pero pude ver un poco de tristeza y vergüenza

-que quieres Clarence- me dijo Kendall sin mirarme

Ya que sabia que ella me diría que no, me sente a su lado

-chau- me dijo levantándose, la agarre del brazo para que se volviera a sentar, pude notar que los chicos que estaban sentados podrían estarse imaginando que era otra pelea, pero parecían interesados en verla

-kendall tenemos q hablar- le murmure

-no kick, ¿para que?, para que me hagas quedar como una tonta, pues NOO, no voy a quedar asi dos veces seguidas- dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la cafetería, tal ves exagere al haberle dicho que … bueno eso

Si me levantaba e iba a buscarla, todos iban a pensar q me pasaba algo con ella, pero si me quedaba aquí ella iba a estar mas molesta conmigo…

**Punto de vista kendall**

Ya no habia casi nadie en el pasillo, por lo que podia caminar tranquila, ok, le doy 5 minutos para que salga a buscarme, pude ver a Grace saliendo de la cafetería, que seguía a Mouth

-solo necesito q me des el disco, ya hize todo lo que me dijiste- escuche decirle, vi que otras chicas tbm estaban detrás de el, seguro se estaban peleando por el disco

-pero estas chicas también lo han hecho, si te lo doy seria injusto- le dijo

Oh oh a gracia se le iba a acabar la paciencia

-OYE HEMOS ESTADO SIGUIENDOTE TODO EL VENDITO DIA, HEMOS ESTADO AYUDANDOTE EN CON LAS TAREAS, A LLEVAR TUS LIBROS, TE COMPRAMOS EL ALMUERZO- le digo gracia, las otras chicas también comenzaron a molestarse

-chicas, este chico no quiere darnos el disco- dijo Gracia, las otras chicas miraron furiosas a Mouth mientras el estaba nervioso

-ya danos el disco Mouth- dijo una morena, luego todas las chicas lo comenzaron a perseguir, pude notar q entre ellas estaba Candy que se subió encima de Mouth y comensaron a lincharlo, una chica tomo el disco y dejaron a Mouth tirado en el piso

-nos reunimos en mi casa para verlo- dijo Candy

-ok- dijeron las otras chicas dispersándose a sus clases, no puedo creer q tan importante sea una simple película donde actúan varios chicos lindos en la playa, Gracia se me acerco a mi

-bueno, vienes a la casa a ver la película-

-pz es mi casa, pero no me gustan esas pelis cursis- le dije

-pero al menos para estar entre amigas- me dijo ella

-somos primas, lamentablemente- dije –ademas mi mama no va a estar, no es necesario que finjamos ser amigas

-Kendall tu me caes muy bien no es necesario q seas tan mala, se q eres asi x que asi es tu carácter- me dijo jugando con su pelo

-mmm bueno ok, supongo q no me queda de otra-

-y, ya terminaste con Reynaldo-

-no, y no es necesario q me digas eso- le dije en vos baja

-y quieres hablar de lo q paso en la cafetería?-

-que ha pasado?- me hice la tonta

-pz te peleaste con el skate-

-jah eso pasa seguido creeme, por que crees q a nadie le importo-

-pz yo se q te ocurre algo, mmm la verdad debo decirte algo- dijo ella poniendo una mirada de culpa –pz se q te besaste con Clarence-

-¿y?, ya no me importa lo q me digas, no piede ser peor-

-si puede, me vas a matar por esto, Candy te tomo una foto cuando estab..-

No deje que termine me dio una locura y ganas tremendas de asesinar a Candy… y Gracia

-QUEEEE, POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA- dije asustada –a lo peor se lo va a mostrar a Reynaldo-

-esta otra parte tampoco te va a gustar..- me dijo ella –ya se la mostro-

-ase cuanto- pregunte

-el mismo dia, me sorprende que no miraras nada extraño en el-

Casi me desmayo, eso significaba que el creía que estaba con Kick cuando estaba también con el

-p-pero el me llevo a un restaurante, y esta mañana se mostro muy atento conmigo- dije –como de costumbre-

-a lo mejor quería q tu se lo dijeras, Kendall yo te lo iba a decir, la verdad le iba a quitar la foto, pero Candy amenazo con tirarme todos la ropa a la basura si yo te lo decía-

-y que hago?- le pregunte austada

-lo correcto, a lo mejor te ayudo, dime estas con kic..-

Le interrumpi –NO, mira te contare lo que paso…- (sean pacientes ;) )

**Punto de vista kick**

-y que paso?- pregunto gunther acercándose a mi, se sento a mi lado

-pues crep que la fregué todo- dije comiendo

-y eso es todo?- me dijo gunther –no vas a hacer nada para hablar con ella-

-pero ella no quiere, además creo que tiene razón, no debi haberlo hecho, además estoy mejor asi, todo será como antes, yo con mis acrobacias y fastidiándola y ella, bueno siendo inteligente y molesta-

-pero, bueno has lo que quieras, pero no vas a poder concentrarte hasta que aclaren esto-

-sabes que, mejor vamos a el pico de la viuda después de clases, veras como sigo siendo el mismo- dije levantándome para ir hacia mi siquiente clase, no tocaba con gunther asi que tuve que esperarlo

-pero no tenias q reunirte con Candy-

-a cierto- dije acordándome –ven con nosotros, tu me vas a ayudar a ganarle, le demostrare que los hombres son mejores que las mujeres en el skate-

-ok- dijo el llendose a su clase, me sente en una carpeta, es obvio, para hacer tonterías en una hoja de mi cuaderno, el profesor aun no venia asi que quedaba tiempo para hacer cosas no importantes

Reynaldo venia hacia a mi, no muy feliz que digamos

-asi que besaste a mi novia- me dijo el cruzando los brazos, los chicos que estaban en el aula, que eran Mouth y otros 4 chicos no podían creer lo que acababan de oir, ni yo que hacer en ese momento

* * *

><p><strong>Actualizare pronto, no tengo muchas ideas como para poner adelantos, aunque si puse muchos en el capitulo 2, pondre mas en unos dias<strong>

**Alta Gracia**


End file.
